justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go
(Alternate Only) |artist = |year = 1984 |difficulty = 1 (Easy) |effort = 2 (Average) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 3 (from The Emoji Movie) |dg = (Classic) / (From The Emoji Movie') |mode = Solo |mc = / (from The Emoji Movie on JDU 2017) |pc = (JD2) (Remake) (Remade Pictograms) / (from The Emoji Movie) |gc = (JD2) (Remake) / (from The Emoji Movie) |lc = Purple (from The Emoji Movie) |pictos= 57 (Classic) 151 (Alternate) |perf = Jérémy Paquet (JD2) From the Emoji Movie Julien Durand (P1) Céline Baron (P2) }} "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" by is featured on and as a new routine from . Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance 2 The dancer is a man with pink curly hair. He is wearing a green v-neck sweater with a pink shirt tucked underneath. He is also wearing a pink wristband, blue and pink baseball shorts, pink socks, white and green checkered Converse shoes, and pink sunglasses. Remake In the remake, he looks slightly more realistic and the pattern of his shoes is much more visible. He fades away with a bubbly effect. Wakemeup_coach_1@2x.png|Original Wakemeup_coach_1_big.png|Remake From The Emoji Movie P1 P1 is Gene from The Emoji Movie. He is a yellow emoji with a small yellow tuft combed on the right, brown eyebrows and green eyes. His glove is green and his tights are cyan. P2 P2 is Jailbreak from The Emoji Movie. She is a brown emoji with a black beanie, blue-purple hair, black eyebrows, long eyelashes and green eyes. Her glove is red and her tights are purple. WakeMeUpALT_Coach_1.png|P1 WakeMeUpALT_Coach_2.png|P2 Background Just Dance 2 The background is green with cyan baseball lights shining on the wall. The wall has pink lines in the upper middle. Remake The remade background looks more detailed and animated, and repeats of the word GO are seen. The background has a center light that follows the beat of the song, and some elements have intermittent lights. During the bridge and the Gold Moves, a spotlight illuminates the coach from above. From The Emoji Movie Gold Moves ''Just Dance 2''/Remake There are two Gold Moves in the routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: 'Raise both of your hands while rotating your hips. gogo_goldmove_1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 WMUBYGG.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game From The Emoji Movie There are two '''Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: Open your right and left arm consecutively. Gold Move 2: Stretch out your arms (P1 does it while kneeling in front of P2). Gold Move 3: Move your right arm in a counterclockwise motion while lifting your left knee up. WakeMeUpALT_GM1.png|Gold Move 1 WakeMeUpALT_GM2.png|Gold Move 2 WakeMeUpALT_GM3.png|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go appears in the following Mashups: * Pump It * Take On Me * Jailhouse Rock * Livin' la Vida Loca * Oops!...I Did It Again * Rock Lobster * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Funny Guys) Trivia * This is the first song by Wham! in the series. It is followed by Last Christmas (which was covered), though technically first followed by Careless Whisper, where George Michael was featured. * Since the Classic dancer's shoes are white, it seems as if he has no shoes on. * In Take On Me's Mashup, Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go has a Gold Move that was not part of the original routine. * Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go was found in the Greatest Hits files, along with Heart of Glass, Louie Louie, Crazy Christmas, Mugsy Baloney, Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika), Why Oh Why, Walk Like an Egyptian, Sway (Quien Sera) and Price Tag. ** This song, Sway (Quien Sera and Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika are the only songs from these files that did not reappear as a DLC in Just Dance 3. * At the very start of the remake, an alarm clock can be heard. ** At the end, the dancer hops while exiting out of the screen. *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' is the second song to have an Alternate based off of a pop culture promotion. The first was Chiwawa. **However, this is the first to be based off a full motion picture, and not a straight-to TV series of movies. *** It is also the second song from Just Dance 2 to have an Alternate routine (after When I Grow Up). * The preview audio for the Alternate has an issue: when it ends, it fades away and then it plays the song from the beginning. ** It was fixed three days later on July 23. * The Alternate coaches are the third and fourth after P1 from Only You (And You Alone) and P2 from ''Pop Star'' whose fake eyes constantly blink. ** They are also the first two coaches who have their face pasted by CGI. * The Alternate borrows the third Gold Move from We Can't Stop. * This song has the longest gap record of games between it's original routine (''Just Dance 2'') and it's alternate (''Just Dance Unlimited''). Gallery Game Files WakeMeGoGo cover jd2.png|''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' wakemeup_thumb@2x.jpg|''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' (JD:GH Files) wakemeup now.jpg|''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' (Remake) WakeMeUpALT_Cover_Generic.png|''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' (from The Emoji Movie) Wakemeup cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover WakeMeUpALTAva.png|From The Emoji Movie (P1)'s avatar wake me up pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Screenshots wakemeupbeforemenu.jpg|''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' on the menu EjYul-kUe_U.jpg|From The Emoji Movie on the menu (2017) wakemeupalt load.png|From The Emoji Movie's loading screen wakemeupalt coachmenu.png|From The Emoji Movie's coach selection screen Others Wakemeupalt menu.gif|From The Emoji Movie on the Just Dance Unlimited menu (2016) emojimenu2017.gif|From The Emoji Movie in the menu wmubyggback.png|Classic background coach_jd2_wakemeup.png|Coach extraction Artwork.just-dance-2.1807x2160.2010-08-13.19.png|Promotional image Videos Official Music Video Wham! - Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Teasers Wham! – ‘Wake Me up Before You Go-Go’ from Emoji Movie - JUST DANCE UNLIMITED Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Just Dance 2 - Wake Me Up (Before You Go-Go) by WHAM! Just Dance 2016 Wake Me Up Before You Go Go Emoji Version (No Audio) 5 stars ps move ps4 Wham!-Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Remade Songs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Deceased Artists Category:Julien Durand Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Céline Baron